Changes
by stevieoliveoil
Summary: Hermione catches Ron with another woman and decides its time to change. Hopefully for the better. The only downside is that the only person who can help her is Draco Malfoy, the owner of Witch Weekley.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of her age, sat in the room of requirment hiding from her boyfriend in her cosy place. It wasn't because she didn't like him though.

Everyone could see that Hermione was head over heels for Ronald Weasley. Though some may argue he isn't as commited.

Now they were together it was becoming harder for her to... resist him. So some quiet time alone in a room with all of her favourite books and a painting of a beautiful woman gave her time to un cloud her mind. She was hoping to save herself for marriage.

It was great for her but torturous for poor Ron. Ronald had wanted into Hermione pants as soon as the virtuous teen had became his Girlfriend. He almost layed her down on the floor of the chamber of secrets but Harry reminded him of the war that was still going on.

Hermione now worked at Hogwarts where she taught defence against the Dark arts. Her best friend Harry Potter, the boy who lived (twice) was training to be an auror. Ron was doing the same but studying Potions at Hogwarts three times a week. Proffessor Slughorn still occupied the teaching role. He still didn't know the redheads second name, even though he constantly praised Ginny for become the co captain of the hollie head harpies. Ginny was also in a good position, being famous and Engaged to the chosen one. Ron and Hermione were also fairly famous, being part of the Golden trio and because of the part they played in the downfall of Voldermort.

All three of them had reacted to the end of the war differently. Harry had been releaved, the life that had been Frusted upon him as a toddler was finally over and he could live in peace. He was brilliant auror, some even confessed he was better that his father. Ron had been thrilled, he was no longer, 'Harry Potters best friend.'

He was Ronald Weasley the War Hero who had helped defeat lord Voldemort with his Best friends. They had both gotten what they wanted and so had Hermione. People started taking her seriously. House Elf slavery was now Illegal, all house Elves had to been paid minimum house elf wages which was normally a gallon a day with housing arrangements. She had also written book about her life at Hogwarts with Harry and Ron in her point of view. It was brief. She didn't have time to go into huge detail about everything that had happened, it would have taken seven books or more. It was huge hit anyhow.

The wizarding world loved it.

She was taking a year break from her Job as a Muggle and Magical Lawyer to help out professor McGonagall. Her defence teacher was acciedentaly sent insane by a boggart. The possition seemed to still be cursed. Hermione had agreed to do it until Minerva, as she now called her ex teacher, found a new replacement.

Hermione flicked through the pages of Romeo and Juliet, reading every word.

Her eyes beging to droop as she went on, eventually the words went blurry and her eyes snapped shut. Falling into a peacful sleep.

Somewhere else in the castle a drunken Ginger Auror trainee stumbled in through the main entrance, a blonde girl on his were giggling and shushing each other as the stumbled up staircase by staircase.

"But Won Won, where are we going to go. Won't Hermione be in your room?" Lavender Brown asked hiccuping as Ron dragged her towards his Quarters. Which she shared with Hermione.

"Bloody hell, I didn't think of that,"He slurred.

He had been seeing Lavender for a few months now. Hermione wasn't putting it out and Ron had needs. The busty blonde instanty agreed to fulfill them. Her only condition was that they didn't do it in broom cupboards like they did in sixth year. Lavender was Hermiones teaching assistant. She was strangely good at defence, though not as good as Hermione. She had her own house on the outskirts of Hogsmeade so she did not require accommodation in the castle. Much to Hermiones delight.

Ron knew they couldn't go back there either, since Seamus Finnegan would probably be there waiting up for his alcoholic girlfriend.

The giggling continued, more on Lavenders part. She was sad though, the school year was almost over and het Ron would be off to start his life with Hermione the Famous war Herione.

"Right here," Ron slurred coming to a stop facing the wall opposite the tapestry of Barnabus the Barmy on the seventh floor. Lavender gasped recognising the place from her fifth year. "What do we want?"

He asked looking over at the busty blonde whose smile grew.

"Somewhere cosy!" She whispered suductively, well what she thought was suductive. If Ron would have been even a bit sober he probably would have recoiled and ran away screaming. But Ronald Weasley was so intoxicated you could scream your name in face repeatedly for hours and he still wouldn't know who you are the next day.

He walked past the wall a few times thinking of somewhere cosy. Not a minute later a door way began to form in the place of the wall.

Ron smiled widely and grabbed Lavender, throwing her over his shoulder she screamed a laugh and he chuckled pulling her into the room . It was a big room full of books and a rawring fire which had cushions layed out infront of it. He smiled and walked towards it, ignoring the three couches facing it and the sleeping form of Hermione Granger clutching to her Favourite book.

Hermione Stired in her sleep. She was having a beautiful dream. It was 2017 and she was at Platform nine and three quaters. Ron was there and her children and so was Harry. She smiled as she came around stretching a little her mind and ears came back to reality once her eyes opened. She herd a weird grunt and an obnoxious giggle. Hermione Grangers eyebrows knitted in confusion as she rolled over towards the noices.

Her mouth dropped to the floor when she caught sight of her boyfriend, Ronald Billius Weasley, ball deep in her assistant. She gasped and jumped up from the couch. Thay hadn't even noticed she was there. Rons head whipped around at the Sound of the gasp. Hermione glared at him as he scrambled to free himself of Lavendar, whilst lavendar scrambled to cover herself up. Zipping up his fly, Ron tried to speak.

"Hermione, let me ex-" she cut him off by throwing her book at his face. The corner hit him square in the nose, cutting his face.

"I don't want to hear it. We are over Ronald Weasley." said in a deadly quite voice. She pulled out her wand and sent a leg locker curse at him when he tried to walk closer. Lavender sqeaked and tried to help him when the smartest witch of her age sent a stunning spell at her.

She wiped the tears of betrayal from her eyes and stormed from the room she once called her quite place.

Her fantasies of being Mrs Hermione Weasley shattered with each passing thought.

Her dreams of Hugo and Rose were crushed with every step she took.

Hermione Granger was no push over and Ronald Weasley has had many chances. That was the final straw for her.

Her love for Ronald Weasley turned to burning hatred.

She made it to the room she shared with Ron and flopped down her desk crying her eyes out she reached for her muggle kleenex tissues to dry tears on.

She hated herself for being so stupid as to trust him with her heart. So stupid to think that during her quite times Ronald was studying for his Potions NEWT.

Hermione Granger hated herself, so maybe it was time for a change.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione Granger, the resently single Lawyer, Walked slowly towards the Front desk of Witch Weekly.

Her head was held high and her eyes hard. She wasn't doing this to spite Ron. She was doing this for herself. Up untill fourth year she was known as the bucked tooth know it all muggle born.

By then people couldn't see her as anything else. Even with shrunken teeth she was still the same old Hermione. The only people stupid enough to like her were Krum, McLagen and Ron. At least Krum was a gentleman.

Now was the time for a new Hermione, a fresh face amoungst the crowd. She swiped a piece of her bushy hair that had fallen from its place in the hair elastic.

The receptionist was writting something down with her Quil when Hermione made it to the desk. She stod awkwardly shifting on her feet for a moment before a wave of courage washed over her.

"Hello?" She asked the receptionist, whose bowl cut hair looked rather familiar.

The receptionist sighed rudley, "What?" She growled. This caugth the Gryffindor off guard, she was only polite to people who were polite back.

"Excuse me? But if you want to keep your job you'll drop the quill and look at me." Hermiones eyes narrowed as the black haired pug faced woman lifted her head. Her eyes were wide when she saw it was Hermione.

"Granger! Why are you here?" Pansy asked confused, she was used to seeing the young witch on the front of the Daily Prophet. She would be lying if she said she wasn't jealous of the mudblood.

She'd never admit it though.

"Im here to see your employer," she said stone faced and toneless. She reminded Pansy eerily of McGonagall.

Maybe that old bat had her heart broken aswell. Everybody knew that Hermione and Ronald Weasley had broken up. Nobody had seen them together since the begining of the summer holidays. Hermione managed to get out of the Defense position without being killed or driven insane.

"Okay, take a seat." She said before geting out of her chair and walking down the hallway.

She was dreading this, she had recently found out that Witch weekly had new owner.

Padma Patil, whom she seen occasionally at the minestry of magic, had told her that Draco and his mother had bought out the whole company.

She hadn't seen Draco since his trial, she had stood to his defence, saying he was no death eater as he saved Harrys life. He and his mother got let off but since Lucius had no defendants he went straight back to a new improved Azkban with no Dementors.

Pansy arrived back quickly, walking straight in the Gryffindor's direction. It was very quite reception room since the only other person there was a smart looking buisness man who was sat waiting quitely.

"Miss Granger. Mr Malfoy and Ms Black will see you now." Hermione nodded and followed Pansy down the narrow corridor towards a big black door.

Narcissa Malfoy had recently became Narcissa Black again after her divorce from Lucius was finalised. Lucius' only request was that she was stripped of her name. Not that she Minded. Infact she was all for it, in her opinion the Malfoy name was a curse. She was almost heart broken when Draco decided to keep the name.

After the war, both of them bought out the magazine company and their spin of magazine 'Wizard Weekly.'

They had done well for themselves considering they were branded Death Eater sympathisers. Dolores Umbridge was one of the many others in the same boat.

Draco and Narcissa were the only industry who will now employ those who were once death eaters or branded sympathisers.

Some say its because they are friends. Some say its because The family know what it feels like to be an outcast amoungst the wizarding community.

Hermione was betting on the later.

Pansy stopped outside the door and held up her hand for me to wait. She continued in. Hermione examined the door and noticed it only said 'Draco Malfoy' on the plaque.

"Miss. Granger is here to see you now." She said before gesturing for me to enter.

The room was large with a black desk and chair on the opposite side.

Draco sat in the chair and his mother stood behind him, her hand gentley laid on his shoulder, a warm smiled on her face. It was much more flattering than the scowl she always used to wear. She looked more like Andromada this way. Her light blonde hair was in a professionally neat bun upon her head. Even her eyes shone with the utmost happiness. Everybody knew how gratefull Narcissa was to Harry and Hermione for defending Draco and her in the court Trials.

Hermione could tell by the womans expression that these were no false rumours.

Draco's face, however, was the same as always. Stoic, showing no emotion. His blonde hair was short and slightly messy. He wore a full black suit, black dress shirt and a black tie. He looked well. He no longer had bags under his eyes, nor were they red and puffy.

She would even go as far to say he was extremely handsome when he wasn't under the pressure of the dark lord.

Hermione walked towards them confidently and stood next to the chair facing them.

"Please, Hermione, sit." Miss Malfoy gestured to the chair and Hermione smiled before obliging, it was strange to be having a civilised coversation with such a blood prejudice family. She was used to sneers and growls not this.

"Thank you, Ms Black." She said nodded towards and the middle ages woman laughed.

"Nonsence, dear. Call me Narcissa." Hermione jodded hefore turning to draco.

"I assume your wondering why I am here?" Hermione asked him and he nodded.

"Whose sued us now?" He asked roling his eyes and hermione blushed. They really had no idea.

"Nobody Mr Malfoy. I am here about, 'Witch Weekly's most Glamorous.'" She said completely truthfully and the young blonde started laughing lightly. It wa the first time she had seen Draco laugh without the Joke being offensive to someone.

"Enough with the Jokes, Granger." He shook his head. "Let us have it."

"Im being serious, Malfoy." She narrowed her eyes slightly. "Im looking for a change and I'm pretty damn sure you can do that."

"Well then." He said, relising Hermione wasn't lying. "All you need to do is sign some doccuments and we will be in touch." He said professionally although she could see by the change of his facial expression he was shocked.

Pushing the papers forward with a quil.

Hermione reached for the papers and Draco furrowed his eye brows as the bushy haired woman began to read through the agreement.

He found this strange because every other girl who had aplied for the conversation just signed straight away, but this wasnt just any girl. This was the smartest witch of her age. He could tell by his mothers shifting that she realised too. They knew that Hermione Granger would not stand for the agrement in the fine print, yet having The war heroine as a competitor would draw loads more of readers for both magazine.

Hermiones eyes widened a bit as she read it.

It had to be a typo.

"Im sorry to complain but, there seems to be a mistake on here." She laughed and shook her head. "It says that the winner will do a shoot for 'Wizards Weekly' in the under garments." She smiled up at them, but all that did was stare back and Hermiones face drained of colour. "Its not a typo, is it?"

"No, that is part of the deal. You will also model for us for two months if you want. That includes Wizards Weekly. You don't have to if you dont want to but that would mean I need to write up a new contract for you." Draco said and his mother shifted uncomfortably. Neither of them wanted that.

"Oh." Hermione said wide eyed. She was not comfortable with her body and wasn't ready for this. "Do you mind if I take this home with me, so I can read through the rest and think over it."

She twiddled her thumbs and Narcissa nodded.

"Of course dear." She smiled but Draco shook his head, no.

"The final day of the draw is tomorrow. Me and my mother need to pick the winner tonight." He said stressing the word tonight.

Narcissa was about to slap him upside the head when Hermione nodded and started to sign the papers. Neither of them expected this, not one bit. They shared a look, both as shocked as each other.

Hermione didn't expect it either. It was so unlike her.

She didnt want to think about it, because if she did she would convince herself it was the wrong thing to do. Many thoughts crossed her mind as she scribbled 'Hermione Jean Granger' onto the dotted line,

Her friends would see it and they would all have there own a opinion, but since when did Hermione care what they thought. The only opinion she used to care about was Rons.

She had made up her mind, the new Hermione Granger would not shy away from the shoot. Besides there was still a chance she wouldn't win.

She got up from her chair, shaking both owners hands.

"We will be in touch, Hermione." Narcissa said and Draco smiled before nodding. Hermione noted thats all he seemed to do.

"Bye." She waved before leaving the room. Passing a toad faced woman mopping the floor. Dolores Umbridge glared at the girl.

Hermione payed no notice and kept going.

This is my first Dramione fic, plus im not sure how i want this story to go. So if any of you have any ideas, id love to hear them. Thanks for reading ... Stevie xox

.


End file.
